


Teacher's Pet

by vjs2259



Series: Season of No Shadows [3]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vjs2259/pseuds/vjs2259
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No Shadows AU. This is a direct sequel to Chick Lit. Delenn proves to be an excellent teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abraxas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abraxas/gifts).



> Standard disclaimer applies; not my characters or settings or backgrounds. But they are my words.

John stared at Delenn for a moment, attempted to speak, failed, then managed to repeat the phrase, though it was barely audible. "Lust puppy?" He noticed that she was looking directly at him, her gaze intent, color high in her cheeks, but he couldn't interpret the message in her eyes. Lovely, green eyes...wait, he was supposed to be talking, wasn't he? "Who? What....? Where did you hear that term? Why do you ask?" The questions tumbled one after another off his lips, but he couldn't keep a hint of interest out of the last one.

They had stopped in a low-traffic back hallway off the Zocalo, a short cut to the main conference rooms where they were headed. She had slipped into the space in the wall that held the hatch leading to the internal maintenance corridor, and was just...looking at him. He felt hypnotized, like he couldn't move. Hell, he could barely think. Clearing his throat, he asked again, this time concentrating on her, trying to read her face and body language. "What do you want to know?"

"It interests me, this concept. It seems to imply that your people can have purely physical relationships. I was not certain. You know, John," she reached out and caught his hand, exerting a gentle pressure that pulled him toward her. "We Minbari have many rituals relating to sexual matters. I have told you that we spend a year studying laughter...there is rather more time spent in the study of pleasure. Both giving it, and receiving it." 

John moved into the doorway, which was deeper than he'd thought, and darker. The thought flitted by that he should have this area checked; too many lights were out. "Oh yes?" he managed to say, cursing his sudden memory loss. He was certain he had had more words in his vocabulary when this conversation started. The doorway was narrow; of necessity he found himself turning sideways and when she fitted her body up against his he could feel his heartbeat speed up. His pulse pounded in his temple and throat. She reached up to touch his face, grazing his cheek with the back of her hand. Then her hand trailed upwards to touch his temple, as if she was taking his temperature. It was probably a little high. Sliding down the side of his face, her fingers rested against the artery in his neck, which betrayed his emotional state with its throbbing beat.

Delenn continued looking into his eyes as her other hand snaked around his waist, coming to rest in the small of his back. Somehow she had slid it underneath his jacket, and her cool fingers stayed there momentarily, gently stroking the muscles beneath his shirt, sending shock waves up his spine. Her voice remained steady as she explained, "We have courtship rituals, of course, and they cover all aspects of intimacy, including the physical. But when we are young, long before we chose a life-mate, we are taught the ways of love. Experimentation," Here she slid her hand lower, and he moaned low in his throat, striving to focus on the conversation rather than her roving touch. She continued, "Experimentation is encouraged. Instruction is required." 

As she slowly removed her hands, crossing them discreetly in front of her, he bit his tongue to stop himself swearing at the sudden feeling of abandonment. "Who does the instructing?" He had a sudden vision of a classroom, filled with Minbari, and himself the only human there, with a hardened Warrior standing in front bellowing questions at him. Wincing inwardly at the mental image, he went on, "What are you suggesting? Exactly?" Cautiously he put his arms around her, running his hands up her back, under her hair, cupping the back of her head in his hands. She arched against him, and he barely stopped himself from crushing her in a fierce embrace. For now he had to take this slow.

"As it happens, I am qualified in basic instruction." Pulling away just enough to see his expression, she added hesitantly, "If you were interested, of course." Apparently his delight wasn't as obvious as he thought, because she added urgently, "This is not against our traditions, John. I would not suggest it otherwise." Her voice faltered, "You are not interested?"

"No, no," he protested, wondering how his mouth had gotten so dry. His tongue felt like a piece of flannel. "I'm interested." Looking around the corridor and seeing no one in sight, he decided that there were betters methods of convincing her of his sincerity. Pulling her close again, he felt her hands against his back, reaching up to caress his shoulders. Leaning down to brush his lips against her hair, he couldn't believe he was going to make out with the Minbari ambassador in a deserted back corridor of a space station. Feeling her breath quicken and warm against his face, he felt his pulse accelerate once more, and he finally met her eager lips with his own. Spinning, spinning...he'd been in a StarFury once; its stabilizers had been disabled and it rotated rapidly through a pulsating starfield. That had been nothing compared to what he was feeling now. 

John had noted with some small portion of his mind that he could no longer feel her hands on his shoulders when she slid her body back against the wall, opening a slight gap between them. The kiss deepened as their tongues met and tangled and explored each other. Suddenly her hands were between his thighs and he felt himself stiffen under her probing touch. "Uh, Delenn?" he managed to gasp with a pause for breath and re-positioning. Not that he moved away, no, that wasn't what he wanted at all. "If we're going to continue this, perhaps another location would be better?" His mind raced through possibilities; it couldn't be too far. Aside from not wanting to wait, he wasn't sure he could walk too far. He took a moment to enjoy the sight of the calm, composed ambassador with her lips red and slightly parted, hair in disarray under his hands, clear eyes unfocused and soft.

"Of course," she managed to say, then stuttered to a stop as he moved one hand from her hair, pausing briefly to caress her neck, smooth and taut, then wandering further down to her breast. He outlined the base, then in a tightening circle, stroked his way to the peak. She was wearing several layers of clothing, but they were all thin, and he could feel the hardened nipple under his thumb. She hadn't stopped stroking him either, and he felt again the urgent need for privacy and a locked door.

"Down the hall; there's an emergency communications station. There's one in every section, in case we're cut off from C&C for some reason. It's equipped with emergency supplies, and um, a cot." As much as he hated to do it, he let go of her breast and gently removed her hand from his groin. "Come on," he smiled at her, a wicked gleam in his eye. "I can use my priority lock code. We won't be disturbed."

She giggled. He stared; that was a sound he'd never heard her make before. He liked it though. He liked it a lot.

"All right," she said, smoothing her dress and her hair. 

He took her by the hand and hurried down the hallway. They reached the door, and as he punched in his override code to open it, it suddenly struck him. "Wait a minute. Any experience you have is with Minbari males." Turning to her, he said sternly, "Delenn, you can't teach me anything!"

"Oh yes, John," she said, pulling him inside the door, "I can.


End file.
